cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DeSouza
|team = Red |languages = Português, Español, English |government = Revolutionary |ruler = DeSouza |religion = None |currency = Kyat |rank = 290 |infra = 13,999.99 |tech = 8,144.04 |litrate = 100 |landarea = 5,386.707 mile diameter. |nationstrength = 108,059.686 |totalpop = 227,848 Supporters |civilians = 139,532 Working Citizens |soldiers = 88,316 |deleted = yes }} Antartida is a large sized, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 1228 days old with citizens primarily of Mestizo ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Antartida work diligently to produce Lumber and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Antartida has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Antartida allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Antartida believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Antartida has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Antartida will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Following centuries of systematic marginalization of the poorer sectors of the Brazilian population, the Brazilian state became unable to maintain a state of law, and organized crime began to flourish. Various syndicates appeared amongst convicted felons, allegedly focused at protecting inmantes and creating a brotherhod amongst them. A few militias appeared in slums as well, armed by the status quo and with the goal of defending poor law abiding citizens from predatory activity from said syndicates, outside the scope of the law. Crime syndicates grew bigger and bigger, and in April 1, 2020 the assassination of the leader of one of the two surviving syndicates allegedly by a low level "soldier" from the other sparked an event dubbed "Great Criminal War" by the media. Both syndicates launched an all-out offensive against each other. Over the course of two months, twenty thousand members of each syndicate and at least five hundred thousand civilians were killed. Each syndicate lost its entire command structure, and it seemed that there finally would be peace in Brazil. Nothing could be further from the truth. A sensationalist journalist uncovered a scandal: the alleged "soldier" that assassinated the criminal boss was an undercover government agent, used an army pistol and left a trail with orders behind. The military police chief was arrested as a result, and, not wanting to take all the blame, revealed compromising videos that exposed the president disregarding the potential slum-dweller casualties as "irrelevant". Brazilian society was initially shocked, and amidst the shock the age-old militias started absorving former syndicate members within their ranks and erasing their connections with the government. It didn't take long for a bomb to destroy Rio de Janeiro's parliament, something that was accompanied of a note sent to every newspaper with a war declaration against "the phonies in asphalt". The government responded by deploying the army in rio de janeiro, and in the next day São Paulo's parliament was also destroyed. Amidst shouts of class war and revolution, leftist politicians and historical members of the communist parties reallocated to slums, joined the militias and took up arms, while the right staged another military coup to "avoid being a venezuelan satellite". Following political instability on the regional power, political struggles all over South America began to get less political and more militaristic. Colombia made black ops a routine in Venezuelan, Brazilian and ecuatorian soil. Venezuela and Bolivia declared war against Colombia and supported Brazilian militias against the Brazilian military, and a domino effect dragged every country in the continent to one side or another. While the national elites did their best to stimulate latent nationalism through their militant organizations attempting to appeal to the population's emotions and to drag them into a moralization campaign that had a now open fear of loss of status quo, the people grew more and more apolitical and skeptical of it, while still not grasping marxist dialectics and considering the militias as "evil" as the criminal syndicates. It is during those events that an otherwise rather private lawyer, Hugo deSouza, appears in the limelight. Hugo was the founder of the Brotherhood of Steel, a technocratic fraternity that "reverenced progress in any shape or form" and had been actively recruiting members under the guise of a video game fanclub for decades. It wasn't much of a videogame fanclub, yet it had an apolitical stance until that crisis took place. Extremely secretive and highly hierarchized, the organization that comprised would-be-antartidans began promoting flash mobs all over Latin America with the stated goal of "ending the madness". During a Brazilian militia-army firefight, soldiers and officers from both sides threw their weapons away and started dancing together semi-naked, using brotherhood underwear, and then deserted, leaving behind only a YouTube video that became viral. Popularity boomed. People simply wanted to know who were these people who could dance and smile in the face of certain death, and what was their solution to their problems. That didn't sound very well to the Militian and Nationalist armies, and both sides of the conflict became wary of losing influence to this new power player. Defamation campaigns started to take place, nevertheless popularity still boomed. People were simply sick and tired of a dispute based on concepts they didn't quite grasp, they disliked being stepped on by the economic system yet wanted room to prosper, without letting go of their traditions and property. An end to the war seemed like the most reasonable thing someone could suggest, until a false flag operation orchestrated by both combatants' intelligence agencies and led everyone to believe the brotherhood was a communist propaganda arm. In fact, their leader, Hugo deSouza, had been a communist militant in his youth and never really hid that fact, but didn't cooperate with the Militian Army's agenda as well. The ensuing chaos and paranoia led the anticommunist armies and the states they controlled in Latin America to unite in one, single entity, dubbed Confederation of Latin Republics, and the leftist armies to form the United Socialist Militian Republic in response. The CLR launched a man hunt without historical precedents against what they argued was the head of the communist movement, the brotherhood of steel, based on the assumption that they were stalinists. The organization, not wanting to be obliterated, turned into a guerilla group with the stated goal of seizin an area by force and creating a brotherhood haven, free of neocolonialism, imperialism or ideological religiosity. The USMR understood that the BoS could be a useful ally in the struggle of the international proletariat, but after the brotherhood repeatedly refused to share identities and to engage in class pogroms they were declared class enemies, and intelligence between the warring CLR and USMR armies was shared, leading to significant BoS casualties. The brotherhood of Steel faced a dim future, they were offered the chance to abandon their compromise with knowledge and join either side in their quest for power or face almost certain obliteration. Most members were preparing eulogies when deSouza, our dear leader, decided that we could retreat and rebuild. Using the already infiltrated scientists and engineers, the brotherhood managed to steal the recently developed dome technology and nuclear warheads from the United States Army; and months later ran a bold operation that removed entire oil refineries from of Venezuela and Brazil and transported them to previously domed areas in Antarctica. The world then became aware of a new country, a federation of technocracies named Antartida, and its main dome, Hugoslava, honouring its founder. Central production isolated from "the market" came in handy at a time of global economic collapse, and the loosely connected technocracies of Antartida became more and more wealthy with oil exportation. Black Operations conducted by the whole world did not prevent Antartida from becoming a world reference in terms of technology, life quality and citizen happiness. Not even the large amount of casualties and the massive destruction that came from the nuclear war with an alliance between the USMR and the CLR affected Antartida's development. Soon enough, antartida had more military might than the entire South Cone combined, and the antartidan population decided it was time to see the sun again, and to provide for the people of South America true freedom and political inclusion. After 3 days of the war declaration, the astonished South American population saw antartidan soldiers marching through their capitals and telling them they were now obliged by law to attend to university, something that was once a privilege for the wealthy. The initial division of the population amongst nationalism and marxism eventually was turned into complete support of the societal changes and a slight sense of pride in the fact that they were a stable country while the rest of the world was destroying itself. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order